A World of Deceit
by ange lumiere
Summary: Rated M to be safe. RoswellHarry Potter Crossover. Liz finds out that her mother has kept a lifechanging secret from her and decides to embrace her true past. To do this she must go to England and face her Uncle, a very poweful man. Trouble looms ahead.


A World of Deceit

Authors Note This takes place before Departure in Roswell and in Hogwarts 7th (pre- HBP). Tess will start out bad, but _might_ not stay that way. Voldemort has not been defeated yet.

Disclaimer Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Roswell... (frowns)

Chapter 1

_Elizabeth……..Elizabeth….._

_Liz stood surrounded in total darkness trying desperately to locate the origin of the haunting voice that keeps taunting her._

_Are you scared Elizabeth?_

_The very word scared caused Liz to straighten and hold her head higher. _

_I am not afraid of you._

_The voice tsked her, You should be. Unsure of how to respond, Liz stood knowing there'd be more. _

_Do you know who I am?….Or even who you are?_

_Well, I'm Liz and you are one seriously jacked up guy._

_Liz had no idea where this attitude had come from._

_Surprisingly, the voice let out a harsh chuckle._

_You're my niece, and most likely the most powerful witch to be seen in many ages. Before Liz could question him any further, she was awaken by the loud beeping of her alarm. _

She shot up in bed gasping, sweat rolling down her face. As much as she wanted to pass it off as a nightmare, it had seem so real, and after dealing with all of the alien stuff she was more open to the abstract. The more she thought about what he had said, the more memories seemed to seep into her mind.

_Flash back_

"_Uncle Tom!" a five year old Liz yelled as she rushed into her smiling uncle's arms. He greeted her by picking up and throwing her into the air causing her to erupt with giggles._

_End Flashback_

Numerous other memories appeared to come out of no where, but none after she turned six. Not even stopping to think twice, Liz hopped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen where her Mom was sure to be preparing breakfast. As soon as she reached the door, she paused and watched her mother as she cooked pancakes. _Could her mother have been lying to her all her life?_ Gathering her courage, Liz stepped into her mother's vision and gave a weak smile. Her mother, noticing her pale face, immediately notice something was wrong.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Liz rushed out her question, "What happened to Uncle Tom?" Nancy's head snapped up, her face pale.

"Who dear?" she said trying to cover her obvious reaction. Rolling her eyes at her mother's lack of tact and acting ability, "I remember Mom, it's useless to lie to me."

"Impossible," her voice was low and raspy with shock.

"So it's true, you're a witch and so am I?" even though she had already figured out, it was a completely different thing to hear it straight from her mouth.

Unsure of how to proceed , Nancy just nodded.

Together they sat in silence until Nancy finally broke it.

"How'd you find out?"

Biting her lip, Liz responded nervously, " he was in my dreams last night. He called to me and told me I was his niece. He also said that I was the most powerful witch in ages."

Nancy ran a hand through her hair, obviously distressed. "We'll have to contact Professor Dumbledore. I have no idea how Tom found you." With that Nancy started mumbling things to herself that Liz didn't understand…floo powder, owls, the ministry.

Suddenly memories flew before her eyes, a tall bearded man that she knew was Albus Dumbledore teaching her spells over the years started when she was six, 'protego', spells raced through her mind, 'rictasempra', 'wingardium leviosa'. The last spell rang clearly in her mind 'obliviate'. Fuming Liz looked up at her mother who was lost in thought.

"How could you do that to me? How could you violate my mind like that?"

Nancy froze, her eyes wide, " Oh Lizzie, it was for the best. If you kept practicing magic, Tom would find you. And do you honestly think that you'd have been able to stop? You loved your magic and you were so good at it."

Liz frowned, she could see her mom's point but that didn't make it all right. " What am I going to do now? What did you do with my wand?"

Wincing, Nancy replied softly, "We broke it."

Gasping, Liz glared at her, "Well, I think it's time that I got my new one. Are we in the floo system? I should probably go talk to Albus."

A tear fell from her mother's eye as she nodded, " There's floo powder in the chalice on the fireplace." For a moment Liz felt guilt grip before she shook it off, this was her mother's fault. Going upstairs, she changed into some tight blue jeans and a black square neck tank top with a white form-fitting zip up sweater. Passing a mirror, she gasped at her reflection. She looked different, more powerful. Shrugging she grapped a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, "Ministry of Magic." The moment she stepped through enchanted sweepers dusted her off. Going to the front desk , she was asked what her business at the ministry was.

"I need a portkey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The voice then directed her to the second floor, room 312." The hallway was long and lavishly decorated with intricate designs with semi-precious stone inlays. Entering the room, she restated her reason of being there, and was promptly handed a portkey. The tug at her navel caused her to jerk in surprise. Eventually she landed in a heap on a hard ground covered in dirt and sticks. Looking around she saw lots of trees and bushes. It was also dark and Liz had a hard time seeing anything. A snarl from her light captured her attention. Looking up fearfully, she saw the face of slobbering ravenous dog-like creature. Gasping she lurched to her feet and took off as fast as she could. A howl caused her to speed up as she ran through branches and trees hardly seeing where she was headed. The beast was quickly gaining on her when she tripped over the root of a tree. Crying out she got up again and ran, her right ankle dragging behind her. Her breath came out in sharp gasps as she forced herself to keep going. A castle slowly edged into view as she covered more and more ground. Hope burst through her when suddenly her ankle gave way and she fell to the ground. Her vision started going black and the last thing she saw was a shape rushing towards her.


End file.
